korewikiaorg_ko-20200213-history
人權敎育（日本）
人權敎育(日本)이란, 學習者(兒童・學生等)의 人權尊重을 爲한 知識, 技術 및 態度를 기르는 것을 目的으로 한다, 모든 敎育活動의 總稱이다. 또, 學習者에게 焦點을 맞히는 境遇는 人權學習으로 불리기도 한다. 유엔의 「人權敎育을 爲한 世界計劃」行動計劃에서는, 「知識의 共有, 技術의 傳達, 및 態度의 形成을 通해서 人權이라고 하는 普遍的文化를 構築하기 爲해서 實施하는, 敎育, 硏修 및 情報이다」라고 定義되고 있다. 그 要素로서 包含되는 것이, 다음의 세 個이다. (1) 知識・技術 … … 人權 및 人權保護의 構造를 배워, 日常生活에 利用하는 技術을 몸에 익히는 것. (2) 價値・姿勢 … … 價値를 發展시켜, 人權擁護의 姿勢를 强化하는 것. (3) 行動 … … 人權을 保護해 促進하는 行動을 取하는 것. 卽, 한사람 한사람의 存在와 可能性을 所重히 하는 來日의 社會를 形成하기 爲해, 市民의 엔파워먼트(스스로 意思決定해, 行動할 수 있는 것)를 目標로 하는 것이 人權 敎育이다. 槪要 人權敎育에 對해서는, 「人權」 및 그것이 不當하게 制約을 받는 場面(人權問題)에 붙고 이야기를 들은 다음, 그것을 어떻게 보다 좋은 것으로 해 가는지를 學習者가 생각한다고 하는 構成의 것이 자주 想定된다. 實際로는, 學習者에게 생각하게 한 다음 感想文이나 리포트, 프레젠테이션等을 實施하는 케이스도 있는 한편, 단지 이야기를 들려주어 끝나는(學習者가 생각했던 것에 對해 들어가지 않는다) 케이스도 있다. 現行의 人權敎育의 指針은, 國際聯合으로부터 提示된 「유엔 人權敎育 10年」(1995年~2004年), 「人權敎育을 爲한 世界計劃」(2005年~)等의 公式文章에 準據하고 있다. 그 때문에, 人權敎育에 對하고는 文部科學省（日本）에 加勢해 法務省（日本）도 關與하고 있다. 덧붙여 日本에서는, 從來부터 同和敎育等에서 人權敎育에 相當하는 實踐을 해 오고 있어 그 實薦을 繼乘하는 形態로 臨하고 있는 곳도 적지 않다. 덧붙여 빈宣言 및 行動計劃의 第2部의 D. ( 第78項으로부터 第82項)냄새나서는, 敎育이 「人格의 自由로운 發展과 人權과 基本的自由의 尊重의 强化」를 目標로 해야 할것이 말해져 그 目標를 爲해서 國際人權法이나 國際人道法, 民主政治, 法의 支配, 社會正義를 모든, 正規 또는 非正規의 敎育課程의 敎科에 導入하는 것을 要求하고 있다. 日本에 있어서의 人權敎育 日本에 있어서의 人權敎育은, 한 때의 同化敎育을 繼乘・擴張시켜 온 側面을 가져, 社會的少數者에게의 認識이 깊어지고 差別로 反對해 平等한 社會를 쌓아 올리는 것을 目標로 한 學習이 中心이 되고 있다. 同和敎育으로 問題로 된 것은, 被差別部落出身者에 對한 差別이었다. 그러나 漸次 內容이 擴張되어 在日僑胞의 問題, 女性의 問題, 障碍人나 高齡者의 問題, 아이의 問題等도 包含한 人權問題一般을 取扱하는 人權敎育으로 發展했다. 또, 나라에 依한 同和對策도 進行해 實體로서의 差別的狀況이 大體로 改善된 것, 사람들의 意識에 오르는 被差別部落이 줄어 든 것等의 狀況의 變化가 있어, 지 대 재특 法等의 特別措置도 期限이 지나 具體的對象이 明確化하기 어려워진 것(被差別部落이라고 해야 할 對象의 形式的인 消失)로부터, 同和라는 말 그 自體의 存在理由가 찾아내기 힘들어져, 한 때의 同和對策事業으로부터 人權啓發事業으로 轉換할 수 있었다. 덧붙여 人權啓發 및 人權敎育에 對해서는, 모든 社會的少數者에게 關心을 가지지 않으면 안 된다고 한다. 그것은 上記의 事情외, 人權問題에 對해서 利用되어 온 槪念의 變化에도 影響을 주고 있다. 「居住外國人」: 新參者의 急增에 依해, 居住外國人=韓國人・朝鮮人은 아니게 되었다. 「障碍人」: 只今까지 障碍라고 認識되지 않았던 것이, 障碍라고 認識되게 되었다(=「안 보인다」障碍人의 存在가 알려졌다). 學校敎育에 對해서는, 解放運動이 繁盛한 近畿地方에서 잘 行해지고 있다. 特別活動이나 綜合的인 學習의 時間, 및 社會科의 時間에 行해지는 것이 많다. 또, 日本國憲法이나 兒童의 權利를 關한 條約과 같은 抽象度의 높은 內容이 있는 한편, 同和問題・男女差別・外國人差別等, 具體的인 테마에 根據한 것도 많다. 人權敎育의 테마 具體的인 테마로서 「人權敎育・啓發에 關한 基本計劃」(平成 14年 3月 閣議 決定)에서는 以下의 10項目을 들 수 있고 있다(다만 以下는 例示이며, 여기서 줄 수 있지 않은 여러 問題도 「人權敎育」의 對象이 될 수 있다). 女性 性差別, 性의 問題等을 包含한다. 性敎育도 參照. 아이 괴롭혀 學力保障, 虐待, 體罰等의 問題를 包含한다. 아이의 權利도 參照. 高齡者 社會福祉의 問題等을 包含한다. 障碍人(身體障碍人・知的障碍人) 社會福祉의 問題等을 包含한다. 同和問題 部落差別, 네키同和行爲의 問題等을 포함한다. 아이누의 사람들 日本의 民族問題도 參照. 外國人 在日外國人의 問題, 定住外國人의 問題를 包含한다. HIV 感染者・한센病患者等 그 外의 醫療事故에 隨伴하는 患者의 問題를 包含한다. 刑을 끝내 出所한 사람, 犯罪被害者等 前科, 冤罪의 項目도 參照. 그 外 매스 미디어나 인터넷에 依한 人權侵害等. 이 外, 日本國憲法으로 定해진 基本的人權等, 法으로 定해진 「人權」에 對한 敎育도 行해지고 있다. 人權敎育의 方法 通常의 講義型外, 外部講師에 依한 講演型式, 공장, 調査學習等, 多樣한 形式이 存在한다. 에 조짐을 始作해 人權敎育을 目的으로 한 텍스트（例：明治圖書出版『人間』（日本의 敎材））도 많이 發行되어서 利用되고 있다. 人權敎育에 關한 用語 「人權敎育」의 槪念 法務省（日本）・文部科學省（日本）이 提示하는 「人權敎育」이란, 「人權尊重의 精神의 涵養을 目的으로 하는 敎育活動」이다. 한편, 一部의 敎育學者는, 「人權敎育」에 對해 다음의 4個의 側面을 말해 왔다. 「유엔 人權敎育의 10年」에 있어도, 森實의 解說 아래, 이러한 側面에 注目한 說明이 이루어지고 있다. 人權을 爲한 敎育(Education for human rights) 人權을 지켜 기르는 敎育. 敎育의 目的으로 焦點을 맞힌 槪念. 人權으로서의 敎育(Education as human rights) 「敎育을 받는 것 自身이 人權이다」라고 하는 觀點에 서서, 敎育機會를 빼앗겨 온 사람들에게 敎育을 保障하는 것을 意味한 槪念. 人權을 通한 敎育(Education in or through human rights) 人權敎育은 그 學習過程 그 自體도 人權이 지켜진 狀態로 展開되어야 할 것을 말한 것. 人權에 對한 敎育(Education on or about human rights) 人權에 對해 가르치는 것. 狹義의 「人權敎育」이라고 여겨지고 있다. 그 外, 論者에 依해서 「人權敎育」의 意味가 다른 케이스가 있다. 關聯用語 숨은 커리큘럼(Hidden Curriculum) 敎育하는 側이 意圖하는, 하지 않는 關聯되지 않고, 學校生活을 營爲하는 가운데, 兒童 學生 스스로가 배워 가는 모든 일을 가리키는 用語. 學校・學級의 「숨은 커리큘럼」은, 그러한 場所의 本然의 仔細나 雰圍氣等에 依해 構成된다. 아래는 敎育社會學의 用語. 效果가 있는 學校(Effective School) 人權感覺의 育成이, 兒童 學生의 自主性이나 社會性等의 人格的인 發達을 促進할 뿐만이 아니고, 學校의 役割의 所重한 部分을 차지하는 學力形成에 對해도 成果를 올린다고 하는 假說. 「敎育的으로 不利한 環境 아래에 있는 兒童 學生의 學力水準을 밀어 올리고 있는 學校」에 있고, 學力向上과 人權感覺의 育成이 아울러 追求되고 있는 點에 注目해 이 名稱이 붙여져 있다. 自己肯定感/셀프・에스티무(Self Esteem) 自己의 存在나 모습을 尊重하는(所重히 생각한다) 感情. 人權敎育에 對해서는, 自己 肯定感을 높이는 것이 他人을 配慮하는 것에 連結된다고 여겨지고 있다. 엔파워먼트(Empowerment) 個人이나 集團이 스스로의 生活에의 統御感을 獲得해, 組織的, 社會的, 構造에 外郭的인 影響을 주게 되는 過政을 가리키는 用語. 學習者自身의 學習權을 保障하는 것과 同時에, 學習者에게 人權問題에 對抗可能한 限의 能力을 獲得시키지 않으면 안 된다고 하는 생각을 提示한다.